


Get You Back

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x24 Prediction, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Violence, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy's willing to do whatever it takes to get Toby to safety. Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Back

_I love you and I always will._

The words echo in her mind, along with the response she was never able to speak, as she pins Collins to the ground, her fist raised.

“Tell me how to save him!” she demands. The rest of the team can’t be far behind - she needs to do this now. Paige and Walter wouldn’t approve of her methods, but she couldn’t give less of a damn right now.

Collins smiles at her, those beady eyes glaring. “Resorting to physical violence, Happy, how,” he chooses his word carefully, “common.”

She presses her hand to his throat, pressing down harder and harder as ever second passes. “You want to call me common again?” she growls. She doesn’t get any satisfaction from the panic in Collins’ eyes, just a sick feeling in her stomach. She wants Toby back so badly it hurts, and Collins is the only one who can do that for her.

Happy loosens her grip. “Talk.”

“He’s going to die,” Collins says with a sneer, “and you’re going to have to live with the fact that it was your ring that -“

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because Happy swings her fist into his nose.

Collins makes a desperate whine, something that sounds more like a cat than an adult man.

“What?” Happy asks. “Not used to getting hit, you wimp?” She stands, kicking him in the side for good measure. “Grow up.”

“Happy, what the hell did you do?!” Paige exclaims, skidding to a stop in her heels.

“Threatened him,” Happy says, watching Collins curl into a miserable ball.

“You did a lot more than threaten,” Cabe says warily.

“Well, first I threatened, he didn’t talk, so I choked him, he still didn’t talk. And then I hit him.” She shakes out her fist. “Surprisingly soft nose.”

“That is not how we deal with things here, Happy,” Sylvester mutters.

Walter nods. “Sylvester’s right. You need to stay calm.”

“Stay calm?!” she exclaims. “Oh, right, because staying calm is a possibility right now. Let’s see any of you staying calm when the person you’re in love with is going to get killed because this dirt face,” she points to Collins, “kidnapped them!”

They all stare at her.

“What?”

“You just said you were in love with Toby,” Paige says.

Happy throws her hands in the air. “Is that not obvious?” she shouts. “Now get him out of there so I can tell him to his stupid face!” It takes her a second to calm down, to process what just happened.

“You good, Happy?” Cabe asks. The whole team is standing a few feet away, like they’re worried it’s one of them she’ll hit next.

She nods, relaxing the tension in her shoulders. “Yeah, I’m good,” she replies. “What do we do now?”

Cabe forces Collins to his feet, and, by the time they get him back into the room where Toby’s being held, most of the bleeding has stopped.

“Toby, we’re here,” Happy shouts. “Collins is going to get you out of this.” She shoots a glare at Collins. “Right?”

Collins laugh, sounding a little strangled. “Wrong.”

Happy sinks her first into his stomach and Paige shrieks.

“Happy, would you stop hitting him?!” Walter exclaims. He’s looking panicked. “That’s not going to accomplish anything.”

“It’s making me feel a hell of a lot better,” Happy replies.

Somehow, Toby laughs from his chair. “That’s my girl.”

Twenty minutes. It takes twenty minutes before the team is able to figure out the pattern in the wire wrapped around the room in a way that won’t spill the acid on Toby, and Happy’s the first one bolting across the room to move the jar.

“Happy?” Toby says, smiling at her. He’s covered in sweat, three different electrical burns on his body, and those are just the ones Happy can see. “You did it.” He closes his eyes. “I knew you would.”

“No closing your eyes, Doc,” she says, handing the bottle of acid to Walter while she pulls her pocket knife out of her pocket. “Remember? You’ve got to stay awake.”

“You’re here,” he says, beaming at her as she cuts his ropes, “if I get to look at you, I’ll definitely stay awake.”

“Now you’re just getting sappy.” But Happy gets him out of the binds, and relief washes over her. There’s no booby trap, no other danger lying in wait to hurt them.

It’s over.

“I’m not sure I can walk,” Toby admits. “Collins got me pretty good there with the car battery.” He chuckles. “I think he liked the irony.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll hit him again,” Happy says, turning to walk away.

“No, you won’t!” Paige says firmly. “Stay here.”

“What am I, a dog?” Happy asks.

Paige shakes her head. “No, but you and Toby need some alone time, and the ambulance isn’t going to be here for another,” she checks her watch, “five minutes, I’d guess.” She looks at them pointedly. "You've got a lot to work out."

“You called an ambulance?” Toby whines. “Oh, I’m fine.”

“You literally just said you can’t walk,” Paige says, putting on her mom face. “So you shut up and get in the ambulance when we say so.”

Toby shrinks back. “Okay.”

Paige walks out of the warehouse, and Happy is acutely aware of silence in the room, heavy with the weight of what both of them want to say.

“Happy –”

“I love you,” Happy blurts out. She’s not one to interrupt, usually, but this seemed appropriate. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Toby smiles. “You do?”

“Yeah, shut up,” Happy replies. Her hands are shaking when grabs Toby’s face in her hands, touching his face just to remind herself that he's here. She sneaks in a little kiss, just for reassurance. “And I want to marry you.”

“What?” This time, Toby’s the one looking incredulous.

“I want to marry you, dummy,” she says. “Maybe not this week, but sometime. Sometime soon.”

Toby blinks.

“What, you’re just going to stare at me now?” Happy asks.

Toby shakes his head. “No, I – I just really wanted to do that.” He grins at her like she’s the best thing he’s ever seen. He kicks at her shin.

"The hell was that for?" she laughs.

"Just checking that my legs work," Toby explains. “I think I can walk now. I want to give you something.”

Happy helps him out of his seat. His legs are unsteady, but they work, and he opens his bag, pulling something out while he kneels on the ground.

“Happy Quinn,” he says, opening the box, “will you marry me?”

“I asked you first,” Happy replies, trying not to laugh.

“Such a damn rule breaker,” Toby says with a smile. “I’ll marry you if you marry me. Deal?”

“Deal,” Happy replies. Toby’s hands shake when he slides the ring on her finger, and she looks at it for just long enough that it overwhelms her. “Where did you get this?” she asks.

“Specially designed and built,” Toby replies, shifting so he sits on the floor, “just for you.”

“What are you doing on the floor still?” Happy asks. “Shouldn’t you be kissing me or something?” 

“I, uh,” he smiles a little bashfully, “I can’t get up. My legs are numb again.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “I’ve got to do all the work around here.” She drops to her knees and kisses him, and it’s only when she feels his arms around her again that she knows he’s here, he’s safe.

He’s hers.

“Um, guys?”

They pull apart at the sound of Paige’s voice.

“What’s up?” Toby says, looking blissfully unaware of the fact that the entire team and three paramedics definitely just watched them make out.

“Ambulance is here,” Paige replies. “You two good.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re fine,” Happy says. “Engaged, but fine.”

“You said yes?” Walter says, looking incredulous. “Damn it.” He slides a wad of cash into Cabe’s hand.

“Never doubt true love, kid,” Cabe says, grinning at Toby as the paramedics help him onto the stretcher. “Never doubt true love.”

“They get to gamble and I don’t?” Toby says, pouting. “Not fair.”

“Completely fair,” Happy replies, poking him in the arm. He catches her hand, running a finger along the band of her ring.

“I’m really glad you like it,” he says softly as she walks next to his stretcher.

“Of course I did,” she says, grinning at him. “It’s one of a kind.”

“Just like you,” he says, beaming at her. They step into the ambulance, and the paramedics don’t say anything when Happy steps in behind them. “Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let's see if the actual episode goes as well as I'm hoping!


End file.
